


Female [On Hold]

by AsYourFleshBurns



Series: Female!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Twins, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, And love, But then Stuart shows up and her secret's out, Everything is explained in the fic, Everything starts in the first chapter, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First chapter is REALLY short, He just hasn't seen her female side since they were kids, Isaac gets a crush on her, Isaac is crushing on Stiles, Lydia Is Blunt, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stuart Stilinski, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My tagging skills suck, Possessive Scott, Rating may go up, Sciles, Stiles is secretly a girl, Stilinski Twins, The rest is matchmaking, True Alpha Scott McCall, Vote on Sciles or Stisaac, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witch Stuart Stilinski, and relationships, but scott knows, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYourFleshBurns/pseuds/AsYourFleshBurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been a girl since birth, but because girls weren't allowed to play certain sports, and she was bullied for being too masculine she puts up an illusion and changes her name. To everyone around her she looks like her fraternal twin, Stuart, who lives with her aunt in South Carolina. The only one who knows she's a girl is her best friend, Scott, who hasn't seen her female body since they were young. When Stuart shows up, Stiles is forced to dissolve her illusion and tell the pack who she really is, and what she really looks like.</p><p>Scott's best friend has always been a girl. She didn't always act like one and was bullied for it. He knew she was a witch since they were young kids, when she'd trained with her mother, and knew a simple illusion such as taking the form of her brother was a piece of cake. When he'd been turned, Stiles smelt masculine, and his wolf had refused to believe him when he said she was a girl. When Stuart came back, his wolf was a little too pleased that he was right. But Isaac seems to be getting in the way of getting what he wants.</p><p>[This story is on hold until further notice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be shorter than my other stories, so I'll say like 5-12 chapters compared to the 10-20+ of my other ones so I'll try to update quickly for you guys.

There were only four things Stiles had never told the pack. _A)_ That she was a girl, _B)_ That she has a twin brother, _C)_ That she was a witch, and _D)_ What her real name was(But that didn’t matter). The only people who knew were her mother, who taught her control of her powers, her father, and Scott. When Stiles mother died she she became a bit more solitary, and strayed a bit more to the masculine side- although she was already a tomboy as it stood. When her brother moved to live with their aunt across the country, Stiles used what she knew to take the physical form of her brother and changed her name to Stiles- people couldn’t pronounce her first name, and Genim was the worst name in existence to her, so she picked Stiles. People didn’t even remember her, except Scott who was with her when she cast the spell. They were 10 years old at the time.

 

When Scott was bitten, Stiles was there to help, and when Stiles broke down Scott was there to console her. They’d always been involved, just a little more violently now. Stiles laughed at that. It used to be just dealing with pesky ghosts and demon animals; now there was a weakly threat to their lives and Stiles couldn’t even use her magic because of her illusion. Taking a different form make it near impossible to use her powers and hold up the illusion and she didn’t want them to know. She didn’t want to be treating like someone weaker than she already was considered as a _male_.

 

Her attention was brought back to the pack meeting that was going on around her when Derek said that there was a _witch_ in town. Her heart picked up in the slightest thinking that they’d found her out. She glanced at Scott who shot her a reassuring smile, and her heart fluttered a bit before calming down. “According to him he’s looking for his twin sister, and that he’d been out of state for almost half his life.” And She panicked again. The pack stared at her, or rather her brother’s form that covered her body.

 

“Where is he…?” Stiles asked softly. Derek gave her a weird look.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never even seen him, Scott was the one to find him.” Stiles eyes widened.

 

“Stiles… I think it’s time you finally told them. They’re pack, you can trust them.” Scott told her, earning looks from Isaac, Derek, Erica, and Lydia.

 

“Bring him here. Then I’ll tell them. Don’t say anything until then.” She said curtly.

 

“He’s waiting outside…”

 

“Let him in.” With that Scott went out to grab him.

  


~~~~~

 

Derek glared at her. “What haven’t you told us?” He growled.

“Well if you’d wait for 5 minutes you’d find out, wouldn’t you?” She bit back. Her breath hitched when she saw her double standing before her.

 

He gave Stiles a weird look. “Łucja…?” He questioned softly.

 

She nodded her head, letting her illusion fall, revealing a beautiful woman in the place of the lanky teen boy. “Łucjusz.” She said as she ran into his arms and hugged him around the neck.

 

Derek’s glare turned into wide eyes like the rest of the pack as they watched the transformation. Stiles looked down at her baggy clothes as she separated from her brother. “Oh… Hang on.” She said snapping her fingers, changing her male clothes into a tank top, shorts and coverse. Her brown curls fell to the middle of her back, and her large brown eyes seemed even bigger.

 

Scott found himself practically drooling at the sight of his best friend. _‘I told you so.’_ He told his wolf who was purring, contently. His brown eyes never tearing away from Stiles figure.

 

“Are you gonna explain or just stand there?” Jackson said in an attempt to tear his eyes away from her curves.

 

“Stiles can you at least put on something that’s less revealing?” Her brother muttered to her, and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine.” She said as her low cut tank top turned into a batman tee-shirt. “Anyway. I’m a born witch, born _female_ , and this is my twin brother.” She said leaving out the details. Derek opened his mouth but Stiles started talking again. “My mother was a witch, I never said anything because I didn’t want to be treated as someone weaker than I already was,” She shot a look to Derek. “And I couldn’t use my _actual_ powers because of my illusion, but I could cast small spells to help out, but they would exhaust me. My mother told me not to tell any other supernatural creatures because they would use me for my power.”

 

“Hi, I’m Łucjusz but you can call me Stuart.” He held his hand out to Derek. “I assume you’re the alpha?” Derek nodded and shook the teens hand.

 

“Derek.”

 

“Hi, I’m Isaac.” The curly werewolf said, tearing his eyes away from Stiles.

 

“Boyd.”

 

“Erica.”

 

“Lydia.”

 

“You’re not a wolf.” He said, looking to the strawberry blonde.

 

“Banshee.” She said curtly before turning to Stiles.

 

“So wait. Are you a lesbian?” Stiles laughed.

 

“No, but I was pretending to be a guy. I figured I might as well have some fun, but I gotta say, kissing other girls? Kinda gross, not gonna lie.” Lydia laughed too.

 

“So is there anyone you like?” Stiles cheeks turned red and Scott, Derek, Jackson, and Isaac looked over to her awaiting an answer.

 

“I kinda like two different guys…? But for different reasons….” She muttered though everyone could hear her.

  
Lydia smirked. This may be fun for her.


	2. Lydia: Match Maker

Stuart was basically forced to prove to Derek, Jackson, and Isaac that he could be trusted- so they said. In actuality they just wanted to get to know what Stiles was like before taking the form of her brother, pretending to be a straight guy-when she was a straight girl- and about their powers. Scott already knew him, just as he knew both of the other secrets, so he spent as much time with her as he could. Trying to get her to say at least one of the guys she likes- to get an idea of the competition- while he tried to think of a way to get her to fall in love with him. As of yet she’d said at least one- but possibly both- were pack.  _ Shit. _ That meant competition. Derek, Jackson, and Isaac definitely weren’t ugly- though they also weren’t the nicest people- and he knew at least two of the three (Derek and Isaac) were attracted to Stiles now that they knew she was a girl.

 

Scott sighed, but he was also glad she didn’t actually love Lydia. If Stiles didn’t like guys, or prefered girls over guys in the case she was bi, he would have virtually no chance with her. Even though the last time he saw her as a girl was when they were young kids, he knew he loved her. It had nothing to do with her looks, although she was always beautiful in his eyes, it was _ her.  _ The fact that she would do anything to try to help him, that she was there to listen, that she was the only one who truly got him. She always had. She was just so impeccable in every single way. 

 

Now he had to worry about three other men, who only like her because she’s a very attractive  _ girl _ , and not the skinny, lanky, teen  _ boy  _ they thought she was. They all acted like they despised Stiles before. She was annoying, and spastic- even as a girl. 

 

Scott was sitting in his room and, in his pitiful attempt to plan his move, he sighed. “I’m gonna need help with this.”

*****

 

Stiles was sitting in her room with Lydia, who was busy trying to get answers from her. “Come on, Stiles.” She whined. “I just want to help you.” Stiles groaned.

 

“Fine… but if I tell you, you can’t tell a soul.” She warned- sparks flickering on her fingers. 

 

“Okay, I swear! Not a soul!” Lydia laughed, silently fearing the girl in front of her.

 

“Fine… I like... “ She trailed off, mumbling the two names.

 

“I’m sorry, who?”

 

“Isaac and Scott okay!” Her face was red. “I like Scott because, he just gets me. The only thing I’ve ever hid from him is the fact I like him like that. I’ve just been able to tell him everything. I’ve known him since we were 4 and he’s my best friend. But I like Isaac because he’s so passionate about everything he does and he’s so protective of everyone, even though he doesn’t like me even as a friend-although we’re pack. We have more in common than he knows. My mother died when I was little too, and after that my dad started drinking and my brother left.” She paused. “It was a hard time for me, and it turned me into a sarcastic bastard. Kinda like him…” Stiles let out a laugh.

 

“Wow… You got it bad.” Lydia said. “I can’t even tell who you’re more in love with.”

 

Stiles mumbled something but Lydia didn’t hear. “It doesn’t matter. Isaac doesn’t like me at all, and Scott doesn’t think of me as anything other than a friend.”

 

Lydia scoffed as she got up to leave. Muttering a quick ‘You really are blind then.’ before saying her goodbyes and leaving Stiles alone in her room.

  
Stiles sighed. “Of course I love Scott more… don’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but I kinda rushed it- the next chapter will be longer though.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear...?

Have you guys heard about what happened to Dylan O'Brien?? [The link to an article about it is right here if you click](http://www.tmz.com/2016/03/18/dylan-obrien-maze-runner-severely-injured-set-broken-bones/) 

Basically he got into an accident on the set of the new Maze Runner movie.

 

 

My dad was like "Do you know who Dylan O'Brien is?" and I told him who he was and he said "Well he got into an accident on the set of one of his movies"

 

And now I'm telling you guys.

 

The articles say he's suffered multiple broken bones and in undergoing treatment-also the production of the movie is postponed until he's recovered

 

I just wanted all of you to know because he's my baby and umm yeah

 

I'm working on the new chapter and that should be up by Sunday-which also goes for my other stories as well

 

Thanks guys!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ON HOLD

Sorry, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know this story is on hold until I finish 'You Made Your Choice' because I have major writer's block for it and I just prefer Sterek.

I also wanted to say that I might change the endgame from Sciles to Sterek because I kind of fell out of the whole ScottxStiles thing, but I might not so let me know down below.

Basically, school is hell and I have so much work to do I don't have time for all of the stories, so I have open so I decided to put this story, 'Spells and Curses', and 'Savior' on hold for now, until I finish 'You Made Your Choice' and 'The Moon is a Friend for the Lonely to Talk to' which will probably be in 4-6 months

Sorry guys

BTW if you want to help me out you can leave suggestions of what you want to see happen; and don't forget to let me know what you think about me switching the pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short, but they will get longer-more towards 2000-3000 words


End file.
